


Felinette Apartment Sharing

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Mom and Dad [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dad!Felix, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a mom, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mominette, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Felix didn't notice when Marinette had started to move in, neither had she to be honest. Their friends knew, of course, there was nothing about the duo that their assorted friends didn't know.When Marinette is evicted from her apartment, Chloe asks why she doesn't just finish moving into Felix's place, which results in blushing from both parties.
Relationships: felinette
Series: Mom and Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Felinette Apartment Sharing

It had happened so slowly he hadn't even realized it. He hadn't noticed when she started to leave things in his apartment, although he had noticed when she'd taken over half of the closet. He hadn't noticed when she left seemingly meaningless things around until it turned into bigger things, like her knowing the names of his neighbours (especially the mean old betty from across the hall who didn't like him no matter what he did (and he had tried nearly everything (well everything legal anyway))). He hadn't even noticed when she'd have a home-cooked meal ready and waiting for him every night when he got home until she just didn't anymore.

Felix called the bluenette, and only grew more worried when he heard the ringtone she'd set for him (one of her favourite Jagged Stone songs) sound from his bedroom. He walked to his bedroom to pick up her phone and frowned when he saw all of the missed calls from Nino and Chloé and the unread text messages from Luka and Kagami.

Felix clutched her phone in his hand as he walked out of his apartment and went to the apartment across the hall. He hurriedly knocked on the door and got distracted as her phone dinged with a notification. He looked down at the phone and opened it to the notification.

A sneer marred his otherwise pretty face when he saw what it was. It was that nasty girl Lila sending his girl mean messages. He read the message, saw there were more and screenshotted them all before he sent them to himself and erased them on her phone.

The old betty opened the door, a scowl on her face. "What'd you want?"

"Have you seen Mari since I left this morning? She left her phone in our room and apparently nobody's heard from her since before noon."

She looked at the boy and saw his fear barely hidden in his eyes. Her face softened while looking at her neighbour. "Hey. I'm sure it's all going to be okay. Mari's forgetful, so she probably just forgot it in there this morning." She put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "Have you gone to her apartment yet?"

His face lit up. "I haven't yet. Thank you so much." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, bowed and waved. "I owe you one Madame Li!"

"Just stop darkening the hallways Monsieur Culpa!!" Madame Li called after the blond. She watched him disappear down the hall and take the stairs two at a time.

** ** ** **

Felix walked up the stairs in Marinette’s apartment complex. He walked to her door and noticed the printed notice on the door. He looked at the big red letters and pushed the door open. He sent a group text to all four of her friends and asked them to bring boxes to Mari’s.

Ten minutes later Marinette’s apartment was a hive of activity. Six twenty-something-year-olds were packing up boxes and moving them down into the back of Luka’s truck. Marinette’s neighbours didn’t even dignify her with a glance.

“I don’t have anywhere to go. Not this late.” Marinette felt the tears well up in her eyes and turned to Nino who wrapped a comforting arm around his childhood best friend.

“What are you talking about Ma coccinelle1? You practically live at Felix’s anyway.” Chloé replied, looking at her nails as though she hadn’t just dropped a truth bomb on the girl.

Kagami and Luka smiled and agreed with the blonde girl.

“What do you mean? She hasn’t moved in, has she?” Felix stopped for a moment, put the final box into the back of Luka’s truck and looked at the assembled group of friends.

Felix was taken back to the first night the bluenette had shown up in his apartment. They had just finished battling a rather difficult Akuma and Mari had insisted that they all sit down to dinner, a la family style. He remembered feeling so uncomfortable with having so many people in his apartment but had come to trust them with his secrets.

Felix remembered how that day, Wednesday, had become family dinner at Felix’s; they spent Saturday and Sunday at Kagami’s just relaxing and they alternated the remaining four days between the other four’s for other get-togethers.

Felix remembered how Mari had accidentally fallen asleep on his couch and he hadn’t had the heart to wake her up to have Nino and Luke walk her to her apartment. Felix remembered picking the girl up and carrying her to his bed, calling over his shoulder that he would take the couch that night and they would discuss a more permanent arrangement at a later date.

Felix had been joking then, but he did want to discuss a more permanent arrangement with the girl. He shot the girl a smile and felt his cheeks heat up when her’s flushed a bright red.

“Shall we go discuss a more permanent arrangement?”

** ** ** **

Marinette and Felix had been dubbed “Mom” and “Dad”, respectively, mere days after they officially moved in together. (Chloé had posted a series of pictures on her private Instagram of the moving process (Marinette swore she’d pick the next apartment or house (Kagami and Nino secretly hoped it was a house so they could all live even closer to each other))).

Alya had come up to them while they were out looking at towels, just towels for the kitchen because all of their individual towels had clashed. Alya had demanded to know why she hadn’t been included, she was Rena Rouge after all.

Felix had simply leveled her with a glare and asked if she knew where she was and if she knew who she was talking to. Marinette had simply patted his hand and gone to look at more towels, she was determined to have everything they would need for their first home as a team as soon as possible.

Aurore Beauréal walked up to the duo, not even acknowledging the former fox. “Hey, Dad. Don’t forget it’s your turn to buy Mom a bouquet.”

Felix smiled at the cheery girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning her so the former fox could see her miraculous.

Alya gasped. “What did you do to it you ditzy blonde!”

The foxtail had faded from orange and white to white and grey to better match the new fox heroine. “I didn’t do anything, Trixx simply felt it was a better colour scheme for my costume, seeing as it’s Le Renarde Arctique is the fox on the scene.”

Marinette came back over, a few more towels in her basket and smiled at Aurore. “Luciole2! What are you doing here?”

The three heroes walked away from Alya, their baskets full of towels and the such and Aurore even managed to drag Marinette away from Felix long enough for him to buy her a beautiful bouquet of bluebells and baby’s breath.

A lot had changed since Lila had arrived, but Marinette had friends who were never letting go.

~~~~  
1 My ladybug

2 Firefly


End file.
